


Punishment

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Het, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy gets punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Punishment  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Buffy  
>  **Rating:** R for word usuage.  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Buffy gets punished.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking_World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

Droplets of rain pelted the windows breaking the silence in the room.

“Do you understand why you’re being punished?” A wicked smile curled his lips. He didn’t care if she understood or not.

Buffy shook with anger as she glared up at him. _There was no way she was cowering before him_

“Because you’re a dick?”

For a second he was shocked. Finally, he laughed out loud. “I do love your spirit. It’d be a shame to break you all at once.” Angelus slid the paddle across her ass and smiled as she trembled. 

_This was going to be fun!_


End file.
